Talk:Intermezzo
Corrupted Character Well, according to the subtitles, the text says "This character cannot be recovered," which implies character data corruption. And my memory SO thought it specifically said "corrupted" somewhere in there. I have to remember to double-check my facts, but I don't think what I put in the article is technically wrong. http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4440/intermezzoerrorhf5.jpg --OtakuD50 07:17, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :修復 means recovering as in "healing". It's pretty much synonymous with 回復. - Kuukai2 20:58, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::And this means... what? (*doesn't understand kanji)--OtakuD50 21:01, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Also "healing" - Kuukai2 21:13, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah, so the message is "This character cannot be healed." (What kind of error message is that?) But that still has to be a bug, right? It'd be really f'd up to have a skill that puts your account on the line...--OtakuD50 03:18, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Isn't that the point of the crystalization skill? - Kuukai2 04:43, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Uh, I'd think that the point of it is the same as any suicide technique... not to actually gamble your character data just to deal massive damage to ONE monster.--OtakuD50 05:29, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::But they use it as such a last resort, it seems like they meant it to be their final act... - Kuukai2 05:41, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Steel Battallion is about the only game I know that's sadistic enough to actually delete your save file when you die. Besides, in SIGN there always seems to be exaggeration when it comes to a player's death. No one ever acts like when someone dies they can just load the data as if this kind of thing always happens.--OtakuD50 06:00, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::::But the fact that it's such a rare skill, I really think that's what it's for... Umm, I'll try watching the episode again... - Kuukai2 08:15, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Spanish version I'm not sure about this ,but I remember this character been called gardenia in the spanish traduction of the serie nacritico 22:09, 11 Dicember 2006 (UTC) Thats probably a mistake on the translators part. >> dumdumdumbutt 01:14, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Nankoflak? According to ANN (http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=3532), the name of the dungeon in this episode is "The Dungeon of Nankoflak." Personally, I have my doubts, especially since I've found no other source. Confirmation?--OtakuD50 09:01, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Seems like BS to me, leave it out unless we get another source. --CRtwenty 21:17, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Airdate? This was shown on TV? Thought it was DVD only. --CRtwenty 01:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Oh my bad when I saw it here http://www.tv.com/.hack--sign/intermezzo/episode/266072/summary.html?tag=ep_list;title;25 It said "First Aired: Tuesday March 16, 2004" but then off to the side it said "Prod Code: DVD-01-26" I missed that earlier sorry! I suggest adding the source of this episode to the main page. That is adding 'This episode was first released in .hack//SIGN DVD-Box instead of TV aired."--Makaikoushi 08:19, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :and in japan wikipedia, ppl quoted Ch 27 as 'Side story' while Ch 28 Unison and Ch 29 GIFT as 'OVA'. ref: jp wikipedia article untitled original mimiru's untitled partner i've never seen this episode, but Mimiru's article talks about her encounter with Mimika saying that there was anothe party member with her, some headstrong and exciting person. why no othe mentions of him? who is this guy? :Um, we SEE HIM. He's the cocky asshole that almost gets himself killed multiple times and acts like an ungrateful jerkass anyway, and then Mimiru just ditches him. He's such a boring, ordinary player that the developers couldn't be assed enough to give him a name, so why should we give a shit?--AuraTwilight 22:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC)